Gem Kisses
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: A Trowa x Serena teaser. :::Discontinued:::


A/N: This fic is going to be Trowa x Serena. I just had to add Heero too, so excuse me about that. I just couldn't leave my fav guy out. This will become a lemon so beware in later chapters. I didn't want a PWP fic with them (like my Playboy Moon series), since they make a cute couple and deserve a plot with some romance.

Warnings: AU, OOC, TWT, blah, blah, blah, etc...

This fic is dedicated to Lady Love ^_^;

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM, please don't sue. I just use them in my sick little world of fun and pleasure. Especially the guys, there my lil boy toys and I refuse to let them go to anyone besides myself and maybe my sister, other then that they are my lil toys to play with.

* * *

Gem Kisses  
_Prologue_

Unsuspecting clouds, twirled in the ever abundant sky, melding and changing the air in their beauty and personality. The bright, fluffy, ever so present mounds of ever changing properties swallowed the pure blue covered sky, sending many flickers of gray and various shades of blue across the horizon. The sun seemed to shine brighter and smile at the clouds' antics and playfulness as it slowly but surly lowered over rich soiled mountains. The humble clouds followed their mother into sleepfullness letting there endless waves of beauty turn into portrait-like passion like no other. The richest of pinks, red, and oranges entered any awaiting eyes as the sun captured the silk like edges of her children, making the clouds seem to dance and hug their mother. 

As the day slowly became night, the sun shone one last flicker of it's glorious light into its awaiting children's eyes as it slowly laid down to sleep, letting it's cousin raise to the challenge of sparkling the night life. The moon entered the new pale purple, blue, and black sky as its joyous face spread across the world, letting the people bask in its glow. A seemingly circular object highlighted the area with a full face, as it took its rightful place in the area. A soft, mediating glow erupted from it's pale, silver, yet golden frame, making the night sky lighten and bask in its warm embrace. Her small children followed suit, much like its cousins did, making the sky melt in the stars and planets touch, burning light and life into the evening air. Various shades succumbed to the area making the picture whole and complete in the most simplistic way. 

Shadows overwhelmed the planet and crowed its inhabitants in a blanket of deep, black warmth and bitter chill. Each shrouded area bled in the night as all the nocturnal creatures escaped their cozy homes, searching for their most nutritious and delicious food. Tails wrapped and clung to trees as wings fluttered and swished in the air, making an almost peaceful music in the atmosphere. Tiny beads of dew clung to the thin leaves and petals of trees and flowers as they closed down for the night. The little drops covered and saturated into small pools making them very accessible water sources for all the living creatures near by. Soft patters of sounds entered the chilling night air, as the small creatures licked and tracked across the quench releasing H2O. Loud howls escaped a wolf's throat as it stared intently at the moon before him. His lips snarled and teeth gleamed in his mouth as its voice vibrated throughout the forest in which he lived. The moon goddess smiled upon him, petting his slender snout and kissing his brow. Angelic music entered the ookami's ears as his tail wagged happily at his mistress's music. 

The scene before bright green eyes, seemed to be the most fulfilling to the young man as he let out a soft sigh. Laying his head on top of his slightly calloused hands, Trowa blinked his eyes and watched silently as stars seemed to splash his view in purity and sorrowness. Licking his dry lips, the boy swayed his feet back and forth from under the chair he sat upon, just watching and listening to the night grow around him. Several lights flashed across his slightly tanned skin, as he bit his lower lip in despair. Moaning, the young pilot led his head to the side, letting his deep brown hair tickle his forearms beneath him. Moving his head down, he banged it against his soft skin, letting the slight dizziness enter his tired, and distraught brain, making him chuckle in it's effects. 

Pushing himself up from the uncomfortable chair in which the young teenager sat on, Trowa leaned forward out of his bedroom window letting the slight breeze hit his heated face and cool his nerves. Rolling his head around, the ex-Heavyarm's pilot closed his forest like eyes just letting the air around him clam and sooth his aching muscles. His bangs swayed in the tiny wind, letting all his facial features venture forth and gleam in the moon's glorious embrace. Fingers clenched the sides of his windowsill, as the boy swayed on his feet a tad. Gripping the fracturing piece of wood for dear life, Trowa smiled letting his nail dig into the sill braking it even farther.

The moon seemed to laugh and enjoy the people out that night as it watched contently from above. It's arms seemed to wrap and comfort all who believed it could, in a warm blanket of love and honesty. Her eyes glittered in mirth as she watch all her children and grandchildren on the Earth. Smirking, the giant, circle of light blinked and hugged every one of it's holders in a tight yet soothing touch. Eyes fluttered and body glowed in happiness and then frowned and slouched as she set sights on one of her grandkids below. The whole area around the moon darkened and blackened the sky as she watched Trowa's pain filled soul. 

The moon looked closer into the boy and then called its children forth, as a great plan entered the moon's mind. Whispering in tiny words of yet un-proportional origins and beauty, the crystal mother of the moon told it's children the plan to cheer the lonely soldier up, that served them whole-heartily during the war and in which everyone alive owed him as well as his fellow pilots their lives. Grinning at her thoughtfulness the moon goddess snapped her fingers, letting her plan unfold and bringing ever much love and life back into the silent boy again. Her ruby lips quivered upward in a gently smile as her long silver like hair wisped in an unknown wind sending shivers down everyone's spine that lay near her. 

Drawing his monthly excretion of his large voice, the wolf bowed its head and wiggled it's tail and ears once again. Sounds entered his precise sense and a strange scent entered his nose as the wolf glided valiantly through the forest walls. The dark brown almost black canine ran fast on his heavily padded paws, making its way curiously through tightly surrounded trees which clung and bit at his body. Growls reverberated deep within himself as he followed his nose and ears to where his goddess told him too. Long, drawn out breaths released into the air in a puff of clouded fog, as the tiring wolf screeched to a stop. His glowing yellow eyes darted around him, as the brown animal bared his teeth in challenge. Lifting its snout in the air he sniffed the surrounding area and walked silently and gracefully to a huge building that lay near by. The large piece of brick and cement hovered the area of trees nearly entering the heavens in the sky. The wolf narrowed it's eyes and stared loll head at one single person that caught his attention. Raising to his hind legs the ookami balanced himself on the side of the building and kept a watchful eye on the slender boy on the fifth floor. 

Licking his teeth and fangs, the wolf let his feet dig into the weak frame of the building as it slowly transformed. Small paws turned lightly tan and parted into five fingers each as well as his toes. Long, flexible legs and arms materialized beneath his sleek brown fur as his snout and ears drew in. The new boy fell to the ground naked letting out one last strangled howl as his messy brown hair flowed in the night. A small tail still encased the boy in security as a single charmed collar hung around his neck in the shape of the moon. Pulling his new body up against the wall, the ookami closed his deep blue eyes and breathed in heavily, while caressing his new shape. A loud sound entered his ears as a bright flash engulfed him as well as a new figure who stood before him.

"Welcome young one." The goddess said sweetly as she snapped her fingers making the boy become clothed in a green tank top and spandex shorts.

"Thank you Mistress, what do you wish of me." Heero bowed to his moon queen.

"Very well. I would like you to keep an eye on Trowa Barton. The boy who lives here." She motioned to his window which he hung out of. " Make sure he is safe all the time and don't let him out of your sites for a second. He is very important to me my dear son as well as my daughter. Trowa is in need of your protection, young one. Please do myself as well as my daughter, Princess Serena, the pleasure of keeping her love safe." The Queen brushed Heero's hair with her soft, pale fingers. 

"As you wish." Heero smiled and stood up. "How long must I keep watch." He queried looking deep in her silver blue eyes.

"As long as I ask Heero. I must go. You have all that you need. If any problems should arise just caress your charm and I will be there for both of you. You may come in contact with him as long as he doesn't know the real reason you are here. Please be safe child." She began to fade after giving him a kiss on the cheek which turned into a small star tattoo.

"Goodbye Mistress and thank you for believing in me." Heero waved and traced his new picture with fascination.

"Mission accepted." The wolf-boy said entering the building that held his new friend and mission.

Laughing good naturally as she twirled a pieced of her long hair, she turned her head from Trowa and smiled at her cousin, who flew up next to her. Her cousin rolled her red eyes and then laughed with her family and closest friend, as both girls entered the plot to help there loveless grandchild that almost seemed like a son to them both.

"You sure about this?" The sun goddess questioned playfully and then smirked as she watched with blazing eyes at the green eyed boy below.

"Of course dear cousin. I can't leave him like that since he's done so much for us. You know that." The moon goddess sighed and placed a cool hand on her hips.

"Just making sure. He do's look so sad there." She sighed a bit and frowned.

"I know that... that is why we are going to help him." 

"..." The red eyed goddess mumbled biting her lower lip.

"What you don't think it will work?" The queen of the moon snarled out as the moon blasted light in her anger.

"No!... I do, it's just...I don't know. He looks so helpless now and fragile, if it doesn't work I don't want him hurt farther cousin. I know you mean well. I just..." She stopped closing her eyes, turning away from the moon child.

"I have to try. You know that. Heero will keep him safe until Serena arrives, I know he will."

"I know, please be careful would you." The sun goddess blinked pleadingly.

"I will try."

"Good, let me know how it turns out. Till dawn cousin." She flickered away with a yawn, entering her warm castle in the sun.

Turning around to watch Trowa, she let a single tear drip down her pale cheek. / You deserve so much young one. Your destiny is combined with ours and I will see that you find your rightful place with us. / The silver haired girl wiped away her tear, capturing it on her finger as it slowly solidified into a blue gem. Bringing the tiny object to her red, glossy lips she blew on it tenderly sending it in a cool breeze down to earth in a protective comforter. Her children's eyes watered and cried in happiness and pity as they watched earnestly at its descent. 

Trowa turned away from the window and slowly made his way over to his not so comfy bed. Plopping down on his mattress the pilot fell back and blinked back tears. Trowa's hands gripped his sheets as his face became flushed and clammy as a tremendous amount of tears escaped his dull, green eyes. The boys' eyes closed tightly as the tears continued to fall, drenching all around him as well as his clothes. His lips trembled as his heart wept and bled in agony like no other. His mind raced and then slowed as his body was wracked with pain engulfed coughs. His breaths became ragged and drawn out as Trowa tossed and turned on his bed, hitting the pillow and sheets like a little child. The young pilot didn't care how he was acting he just had to get it all out. His heart felt like it broken into hundreds of shards and bleeding everlasting through his veins, making his whole body shiver in distraught. 

"Why does everyone leave me?" Trowa gasped out crying.

"I just want to be loved." He coughed and shivered as his tears continued on making his body melt and stick to his sheets.

Trowa continued to whimper and cry out in his tiny apartment until the wee hours of the morning. His head was heated and hurtful from the stress of all the tears. Slowly, the ex-gundam pilot fell into a dreamless, light sleep letting his troubles linger even farther inside his piercing soul. The green eyed boy turned on his back as his bangs fell limply in front of his lidded eyes. 

Two blue, silver encased eyes danced across his frame as a silent wind entered the room with a small glowing object in its clutches. Twirling in the moonlight the gem, scampered over to Trowa's side gleefully as it vaulted for his forehead, securely implanting itself in the middle. The girl smirked and blushed as the gentle gem glowed brightly and imprinted in Trowa's smooth skin, melding and changing the sleeping form for the better. Almost floating over to the brown haired boys side, the blonde blinked her gorgeous eyes and placed a warm hand on his cheek caressing it softly. Tugging her dress out of her way Serena knelt down and lolled her head to the side as her other hand brushed through Trowa's thick mass of hair.

"You will never be alone again." She blew into his awaiting ears.

Grinning as Trowa shivered and smiled in his sleep, the blonde princess stood back up and kissed his new tear shaped scar on his forehead making it color in and glow farther. Tracing the contours of his face and scar one last time the blonde blew away in the very same wind which carried the gem and returned to her mother the moon. Two sets of eyes, one blue the other silver, watched patiently and eagerly at Trowa from a far as plans were slowly starting to reveal themselves.

The green eyed, sleeping boy smiled and hugged himself tightly as the goddesses watched from a far, planning and hoping for his love and happiness. A true smile tugged at his lips, for the first time in his seventeen years. Serena smirked and blew a kiss to him, letting her long nails dance in the star filled sky as she watched silently and humbly at the handsome boy asleep. 

TBC...


End file.
